


Fight Me

by jesus_buck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Food Fight, just some fluff, no literally, they're fighting over food, with some smutty implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesus_buck/pseuds/jesus_buck
Summary: There's one brownie left. This means war.





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:
> 
> Person A: Fight me.  
> Person B: You just want me to pin you against the wall again.

“ **Fight me** , Y/L/N,” Bucky hissed, daring you with his eyes to try something. He was in a defensive stance, hiding what you were after on the counter behind him. **  
**

You make a few quick moves, just to get him to shift out of the way slightly so you could confirm what you were both after was actually hidden behind him: the last slice of Nat’s famous brownies. While you could actually fight your boyfriend, and probably win (or at least get close enough to grab the brownie and stuff it in your mouth), that wasn’t the plan. At least, not today.

You smirk, cocking an eyebrow at him. “ **You just want me to pin you against the wall again** , Barnes. I know your tricks,” you coo, wiggling your hips a little.

Bucky flushes, pointing an accusing finger at you. “No. NO! Y/N, that was  _one_   _time_!”

You slink closer, taking advantage of his distracted state to angle yourself more towards his left side, by the sink. He shifted out of your way, still guarding the brownie. But the gap you needed was there.

“I dunno, Buck… I mean I know we were on a mission but when I slammed you into the wall of that closet while we were hiding from those agents… baby, you  _moaned_.”

“You knocked the wind out of me, doll, we’ve been over this! It wasn’t a moan.”

“Oh baby,” you continue, finally close enough to touch him. Dragging your right index finger down his abs, you practically purr. “I know what your sound like when you’re turned on. And that was definitely a moan.”

Bucky gulps, too distracted and embarrassed to realize that your left hand has found it’s target, and the brownie is a little too unguarded.

Leaning in as if you’re going to kiss him, you quickly wave your left hand in front of the motion sensor of the faucet (thank God Tony had all this fancy tech), then quickly pull out the spray nozzle. You quickly jump away and aim the stream of water at Bucky, soaking him as he yelps and tries to evade the freezing water. As soon as he’s clear you drop the nozzle, grab the brownie - completely dry thanks to your excellent aim - and sprint out of the room with a triumphant yell.

You’re almost clear of the common area when you hear heavy footsteps, and a split second later you’re falling, something large and wet and most likely Bucky-shaped wrapped around you.

He cushions the fall, letting you land on top of him as he wraps you in his arms. “You little cheater!” he teases, blowing raspberries into your neck as you squeal.

“Bucky! Bucky! Stop baby I can’t… I can’t breathe!” you laugh, his stubble tickling your face.

He pulls away, looking at you, then the brownie still clutched in your hand. “Gimme the brownie and I’ll let you go,” he offers.

You sigh, rolling your eyes with a snort. “Um,  _no_. Wanna share? I’ll split it.”

Bucky pretends to mull it over, humming to himself. “Y’know, I would have taken you up on that if you hadn’t soaked me in there. But now, no. I get the brownie, or you’re stuck forever.”

You pout, but suddenly get an idea. “We go halvsies,” you say sternly, then lean in so your lips are brushing the shell of his ear. “And then I’ll go pin you against the wall in your room,” you whisper seductively. You know you’ve won when you feel his body stiffen beneath yours, and you pull away from him with a smirk.

He looks at you questioningly, but when you nod, he jumps upright with you in his arms and sprints to his room, ignoring Steve’s hello as you pass. You toss the brownie to Steve as you go by with a wink, knowing that Bucky’s already forgotten about it.


End file.
